Kakashi Gaiden
by Clairvoyance12
Summary: Inspired by Naruto: Genesis of the Nindo... To know the future is a dangerous thing. But, if it means changing the bad, then good must come afterwards. Reading the future of Hatake Kakashi, Team Minato, Kushina, and two out of the three Sannin will hopefully change everything for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is basically Minato, Kushina, Obito, Kakashi, Tsunade, Rin, and Jiraiya that will read a book of the future, Kakashi's future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Knowing the future can be a dangerous thing.

Change one thing from the past and you may unleash a domino effect that will make things in the future considerably more unpleasant. An endeavor that can't be taken lightly, for obvious reasons. Of course when things like these have an unspoken rule against it, naturally the exact opposite would happen.

Soon enough, seven people will know and understand this rule, but frankly, won't give a shit because they're ninjas. Meaning that compared to regular people, they have the necessary skill and intelligence that is needed for the future to stay, relatively, intact. This ninjas are Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Senju Tsunade, Jiraiya, Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin, and Hatake Kakashi.

Their (except perhaps for one silver-haired boy) only reason is so that one person, wouldn't have to be alone and miserable. All that can be done is prayer and the wish of luck to be bestowed on to these seven individuals, for they have a long road ahead them.

* * *

Tsunade's eye twitched in irritation. Why was it that Jiraiya _always _had to peep on her in the bath?

She grabbed a nearby towel, covering herself as she slowly rose from the water. Her eye twitched even more when she heard a disappointed sigh from his cover. Tsunade took a deep breath, calming herself. She can beat him up after she got dressed, but first...

"Nothing better to do, Jiraiya?" Tsunade said coldly, as she started pulling on clothes.

Jiraiya nervously chuckled, "Well... you know me, haha?"

After she was fully clothed, Tsunade's aura drastically changed. "Jiraiya! I'm going to ki-"

Suddenly a bright light engulfed them, leaving in it's place, nothing.

As the same time, Minato and Kushina who were both eating at Ichiraku's, vanished in the same beam of light. Startling Team 7, who was also eating there after a long day of training. They didn't have long to be surprised, however, as they also disappeared in a blinding white light.

"Ow! Get off of me will ya?!"

"Ah, Kushina! Are you alright?"

"Uh yeah, Jiraiya, **_remove your__ hands!_**"

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Wait... what is that?"

Everyone's attention was then directed towards Rin who held a piece of paper with some writing on it. There was also a book sitting on it, it was titled 'Kakashi Gaiden'. It had been placed on the coffee table in the middle of the white room, comfortable furniture aligned around the table. A screen was installed on the front wall of the room, a remote control located nearby. There were four other doors leading to unknown rooms, as well.

"Please read it, will you, Rin?" asked Minato, kindly.

Rin blushed slightly from being scrutinized, but read the note nonetheless. "Dear Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Obito, Rin, and Kakashi:

We have sent you to a room where you will read about the future of a certain individual that is with you right now. This person has suffered by the constant heavy blows that is life. He has endured so many trials and hardships, a person who is so important for the future, doesn't deserve this. This book tells the future of Hatake Kakashi. The screen in the front of the room is there for convenience if you ever want to see something from the book visually. The four doors lead to your bedrooms, some of you will have to share. There is also a kitchen that will appear whenever you need sustenance, that is all. Please do well with the knowledge of the future.

U.N, U.S, and H.S

Everyone's eyes landed on Kakashi, who looked to be in shock. Obito stepped forward, nervously, "What do they mean by Kakashi suffering?"

Minato shakily sat on one of the sofas, he gulped as he slowly picked up the book. "Well there's only one way to find out." he cleared his throat. "I'll read first."

Everyone sat down as well, apparently all in agreement of Minato reading first. Kushina seated herself beside him, Jiraiya sat himself on the couch opposite them, near Tsunade. Obito, Kakashi, and Rin all sat together on the last couch that tilted into the direction of Minato's and Kushina's seat. Minato started to read.

**Hatake Kakashi impatiently tapped his leg with his fingers, eyes darting around the room, drinking up his surroundings.**

Obito's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Where are you?"

"No idea, but maybe if you let sensei finish, we can find out." said Kakashi stoically, having gotten over his previous fit of shock.

Obito puffed out his cheeks in irritation. "Whatever." he mumbled.

**The 14-year old was stationed inside the Hokage's office, having arrived 10 minutes ago. Apparently, Hokage-sama had wanted to discuss his behavior recently with him. **

Kakashi eyebrows shot up at that. The Hokage needed to discuss his behavior? Why?

**He rolled his eyes in annoyance. Kakashi noticing his brief lapse of emotion, cursed himself. The Hokage absolutely _could __not _know about why he was acting so weird. It was enough that Kakashi blamed him for that terrible event that occurred, October 10th. The Sandaime, definitely, didn't need to know about his deal with Danzo-sama.**

Minato's eyes widened. "What?! Danzo? Kakashi you can't trust him!"

Tsunade and Jiraiya also looked alarmed, prompting Kakashi to look at them in question. "What about him?"

Jiraiya rubbed his eyes. "Danzo is an old war hawk who leads an underground organization, called Root. Root is also called the 'Foundation', which to Danzo means that it is the foundation that supports the tree that is Konoha. He brainwashes people who have virtually nothing in their life and recruits them. He erases all of their memories of their previous life and trains them so they do not feel any emotion. It's all very secretive, so Danzo puts a cursed seal on the tongues of all members, so it prevents the from giving away information."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Why would I need to strike a deal with him?"

Minato shook his head. "Let's find out."

**He heard someone clear their throat, it was the Hokage. Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled kindly at him, smoke from his pipe curling around his head. "Kakashi, nice to see that you're not late for once. Please, sit down. We have much to discuss."**

**Kakashi slowly settled himself down on one of the chairs that was propped near the Hokage's desk. He sat up straight, his features not giving anything away. The Sandaime smiled a little sadly because at one point, Kakashi hadn't always been this way.**

Kakashi stiffened slightly at this, knowing _exactly _what the Hokage was thinking about. Minato shot him a sympathetic look, as did Kushina. His team mates, however, were totally in the dark.

"Kakashi... what does the Sandaime mean by that? I always thought that you were like this naturally." said Rin, curiously.

"It's nothing. Just something from the past. I would appreciate it if you dropped it, Rin." Kakashi responded, coolly.

She sunk into the couch, deterred by his aloofness. Obito narrowed his eyes at Kakashi, but decided not to say anything.

**He cleared his throat. "Kakashi, I have noticed that you have been more secretive than usual as of late. Under the light of recent events, I have to inquire what inspired this. I'm worried that things haven't been exactly going into your favor, recently. I would like to know if you have been alright."**

**It took all of Kakashi's strength to not spit in the old man's face. Concern for him? Bah! It was that fool's own fault that Kakashi lost the last vestiges of his family. Minato-sensei and Kushina-neechan.**

Minato and Kushina looked surprised and slightly affronted. "That can't be right! What has Hokage-sama done to deserve such slander?" asked Kushina, worriedly.

"Better question yet. Why is Kakashi feeling that way?" said Tsunade, her mind going through every scenario of what could have possibly have happened.

**Kakashi narrowed his eyes. The Sandaime Hokage was delusional into thinking that he was alright. How could he be? He already had nightmares of previous failures, but now this dominated his dreams. That terrible, horrific night.**

**Flashback**

**Kakashi shivered slightly as he strolled through the village. He looked up at the sky. '_There's a chill in the air, I hope that nothing bad happens today. Kushina-neechan is going to give birth soon, after all.'  
_**

Kushina blushed, a full blown smile on her face. "I'm going to be a mother, 'ttebane?!"

Minato grinned as well, "Since Kakashi mentioned both of us, then that means I'm the father!"

Rin and Obito jumped up, screaming congratulations on the top of their lungs. Kakashi didn't do this, but he said a quiet "Congrats", which meant just as much to them as Rin and Obito's exclamation.

Tsunade and Jiraiya cheered as well, Tsunade in full, while Jiraiya said it in a leer, knowing exactly what process was done to have a baby.

Minato hugged Kushina against his chest, kissing her hair. She blushed a little at the action, but was ecstatic nonetheless. After a little celebrating, Minato started to read again.

**Kakashi stopped suddenly, eyes widening. The first thing he registered was the roar and then the malevolent chakra. He shakily looked towards the direction where the roar was heard, his body automatically sinking into a defensive stance. **

_**"Grrrruuugggghhhh!" **_**growled the gargantuan nine-tailed fox, The Kyuubi no Yoko. ****  
**

Minato dropped the book in shock. Kushina paled, hand touching her stomach, exactly where the seal was located. The Kyuubi?!

She gasped, "No, no, no! It can't be! The seal... the baby...Oh please no, please!" she begged, desperately. Hands clasped together, praying to whatever deity that existed out there. Praying that what she heard wasn't the Kyuubi being released from her seal and appearing inside the village.

Minato who was still in shock, numbly hugged her close, burying his face in her hair. Tsunade and Jiraiya went pale with worry and concern, what would happen to Konoha?!

Team 7, who already knew about Kushina's Jinchuuriki status, were horrified beyond belief. What would happen to the baby, to Minato and Kushina? What will happen to the village?!

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys liked it!  
**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! And I everyone, there is a reviewer named 'Akatsuki no Elementa.' They have a new story that was inspired by this one and it would mean so much for you guys to check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Minato took a shaky breath, he slowly picked up the book. "Okay I will read the rest of the chapter," he glanced at Kushina, "will you all be alright if I do?"

They all nodded, determined to plow through the book, to set everything right again. Minato nodded, clearing his throat.

**Kakashi immediately leaped into action. "All non-combatants must leave the area immediately and to go into hiding! Shinobi... Fight!"**

**The citizens through their panic and fear just barely heard him, swiftly following his orders. The Konoha Police Force (the Uchihas), ushered them away from the malevolent aura that exuded from the demon's figure. **

**Kakashi seeing that the villagers in the area were in good hands, dashed with a burst of chakra towards the battle. _'Sensei, Kushina-neechan... Please be safe.'_**

**He carefully weaved through the debris that was caused by one of the Kyuubi's tails crashing into one of the many buildings in the village. He was just about to enter the battlefield when he was suddenly stopped by an ANBU agent.  
**

Obito's eyes almost popped out of his head when he heard that. "What?! Why is that ANBU stopping him? There's a demon fox destroying the village!"

Rin shook her head violently. "Oh no..."

Jiraiya's eyes glinted in understanding. "I see... that ANBU is probably going to take Kakashi somewhere away from the battle."

This time, Kakashi spoke up. "But why? We need all the help we can get."

He shrugged.

**"Hatake Kakashi, you must come with me."**

**Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Are you insane? The Kyuubi is desolating everything. I need to help! Yondaime-sama and Lady Kushina might need me!"**

**The agent cocked his head to the side. "We understand the situation. But, I was ordered by Sandaime-sama to escort you to a secure location, therefore you must come with me."  
**

**Kakashi faltered at the words, 'ordered by Sandaime-sama'. Any hope of assisting his fellow shinobi was dashed. Direct orders meant that he had to go, _right__ now,_ or suffer the consequences.**

**He nodded his assent, quickly being brought to the secured location by the ANBU agent. When he got there, he saw a startling sight. He wasn't the only one to have been brought there. Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and the others that made up his generation was there as well. Standing in front of them was Kurenai's father.**

**Something sank in his gut, for the usually joyful man's mouth was set in a grim line. Weariness painting his features, exhaustion weighing heavily on his shoulders. He looked at them, eyes dull.**

**"It pains me to say this, for I know how much you want to assist in the effort against the Nine Tails. But, I have been ordered by the Third Hokage to protect the young ones in the most efficient way possible." he looked at them all in the eye. "For the remainder of the battle, you will all remain here."**

Kushina covered her mouth in shock, "Oh no. They aren't going to like that."

Tsunade nodded her head in agreement. "No they won't. I have to wonder if this is why Kakashi harbors negative feelings towards Sensei." she glanced at him swiftly. "It would certainly make sense."

**Kurenai being the daughter of Yuuhi Kotaro, protested vehemently. "What?! That's cannot be! Our village is being attacked, we deserve the chance to fight along side everyone... Including you!"**

**Kotaro shot her a look, his eyes softening. He put his hand on her shoulder, gripping it slightly. "I know and I understand your discontent. But you are the future, all of you are. And someday you will produce a beautiful grand child and then they will grow up and protect the village. But that can't happen if you die here."**

**Kurenai stared at him in shock, eyes widening. Kotaro stepped back and nodded at the other ANBU agents that stood around them. At his signal, they performed hand signs that after the sequence was completed, made a barrier form around them.**

**"No, no, no! FATHER! Don't leave us here, we need to fight! Father!" screamed Kurenai, tears cascading down her cheeks. Kotaro shook hi head, smiled at her, and left. Preparing to go into battle.**

**This action seemed to snap everyone else out of their daze, they soon knew that they were being left there. Kakashi banged on the barrier wall desperately."Let us out! Sensei and Kushina-neechan need me! Let me go!"**

Minato slowly put the back on the table. "That's the end of the chapter."

He looked around. "Who wants to go next?"

Everyone looked hesitantly at each other, they were still rattled by what was read. Kakashi had seemed so desperate and insane with worry. No wonder he hated the Third. Sandaime-sama had tore him away from the only chance that he could take to help out his two most precious people.

What the others didn't notice was that Kakashi's (the one in that very room) eyes had darkened. Opting for a blank, cold gaze instead of the lively charcoal they were earlier. Thinking always seemed to do that to him.

_'The Sandaime, huh?'_

* * *

**A/N: Well I hoped you guys liked it! Please R&R :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Okay, who's going to read the next chapter?" asked Minato, still a little shaken by the previous chapter's last words.

"Please sensei! I would like to read next." said Obito, hurriedly.

Minato stared into Obito's eyes, an intense expression on his face. Obito shook a little under it, only relaxing when Minato smiled, handing him the book. He gulped, starting on the next chapter.

**Kakashi was thrown out his thoughts when he heard the Sandaime clear his throat. Hiruzen looked at him in concern, "Are you alright, Kakashi?"**

**Kakashi nodded his head, "Yes, I am. Don't worry, Hokage-sama, nothing is wrong. I suppose I'm just a little bit tired from my last mission is all."**

**The Hokage nodded. "On that note, how did it go? It was your first ANbu mission since the Kyuubi attack, after all."**

Obito's voice drifted away, when he read the part about Kakashi being in ANBU. "Oh my God..."

Minato's eyes widened. "ANBU?! What did it mean ANBU? Kakashi is only fourteen years old in here!"

Tsunade cursed under her breath, "Has sensei finally gone senile? Nobody so young should have to already experience the horrors of ANBU!"

Kakashi simply observed the chaos. "Sorry to interrupt your apparent freak out, but shouldn't we be reading?"

They all looked at him sheepishly, "Oh right..."

Obito cleared his throat again.

**Kakashi gave him an assessing eye. "It was no trouble, just a little bit too fast paced for me. I had gotten mildly injured when I had set out, nothing particularly serious though."**

**Hiruzen smiled gently in relief. "That's good, Kakashi. Well I'll let you be on your way, no need to keep you here. Take care of yourself."**

**He nodded, before standing up and teleporting himself out of the Hokge's office in a cyclone of wind and leaves. When he got to his destination which was his apartment, Kakashi let out a sigh. He glanced to his left where his closet was located, which also contained his ANBU uniform.  
**

**He had to set out soon, Danzo-sama had asked Kakashi to tell him about the conversation that he had with the Sandaime after he was done. But first...**

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at that. "I've never seen somebody actually doing something else before they debriefed their commanding officer on an important matter before. I guess we can fairly assume that Kakashi doesn't like Danzo much, either."

Kushina perked up at this. "Then that means he doesn't have a strong connection to him! That's good!"

The rest of the occupants agreed, except for Kakashi who just sat there without saying anything.

**Kakashi walked slowly through the village, a bouquet of flowers held loosely in his grip. After around 5 minutes, Kakashi arrived at the place he was going to. It was the graveyard.**

There was a ringing silence at this revelation.

**He knew exactly where he was going so his movements were fluid and not at all hesitant. He didn't stop walking until he came to a grave that already had flowers, but they were dead because they hadn't been replaced in awhile.**

**After carefully putting the flowers into the two vases that were placed at each side of the headstone, Kakashi kneeled down at the grave. Eyes drinking in the words that he had read so many times before.**

_**Here lies Nohara Rin**_

_**A friend, a student, a daughter, a shinobi**_

_**May she find peace on the other side and be a motivator for all of our endeavors.**_

Obito froze at this, eyes widening. "...No, no, no, no! Not Rin! Wha...?"

Kakashi looked alarmed as well, "You have got to be kidding..."

Minato rubbed at his eyes, pulling his hair, "No, I can't believe it... Rin?"

Rin looked up at her team mates and sensei, "How could of this have happened? I mean I know that something must've happened to me and Obito if Kakashi said that he is the only one left of Team 7, but..."

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kushina looked down sadly. "Let's find out then. So we can stop it, okay?"

Team Minato nodded. Obito began to read again.

**Kakashi looked down at her grave sadly. He traced the words engraved on the headstone gently. "Hey, Rin. Sorry that I haven't visited in awhile, I have been so busy with all of the missions that I have to do. Between Danzo-sama and the Sandaime's missions, I hardly have any free time.**

**"I have been good so far, nothing vaguely exciting has happened. Anyway, I gotta go. I still have to visit Minato-sensei, Kushina-neechan, and Obito. See you around." he said, waving as he walked out of the cemetery. Heading this time to the K.I.A memorial stone.**

Obito looked down, eyes dull. "You have to be joking... I'm dead too?"

Minato blew a puff of air out, "I haven't been a very good sensei as of late, huh? I mean everyone on our team is dead besides Kakashi." he said, bitterly.

The rest of the team looked at him. "Are you an idiot sensei? It isn't your fault! You have been a great sensei and don't ever think anything different!"

Minato looked at them in suprise, but then smiled gently. He really loved his students...

**Kakashi breathed in deeply, then exhaled. He had finally arrived at the memorial stone a few minutes ago. He looked at the names on the stone: Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage, and Uzumaki Kushina the wife of the Fourth.**

There was a stunned a silence.

"I'm going to be the Yondaime Hokage?" said Minato, disbelievingly.

Kushina eyes were wide. "I'm going to be the wife of the Yondaime Hokage?"

They blinked once, two times. Before finally full blown smiles bloomed on their faces.

Team Minato were as shocked, but also ecstatic for their teacher and Kushina. It seemed that at least one good thing came out of all this sorrow.

**"Hey guys, how are you? I just saw Rin and she seems to be doing great! I hope all of you are having a blast up there... I'm certainly not. It seems that nothing good happens around me, it's like I'm the damn plague or something..." he sighed.**

**"Well that's all I guess, I have to go though. I have to report back to Danzo-sama, sorry that I couldn't stick around longer. Bye." Kakashi said, wishing his farewells to them.**

Obito looked up. "That's the end of the chapter.

Tsunade cracked her knuckles, "Well that was depressing. I hope the rest of the book isn't always like that."

Jiraiya shook his head, "It probably is, not all of it. But, most of the book anyway. I suppose we should get some dinner and go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

The others agreed, noticing that there were all emotionally drained in some way. They will continue tomorrow morning after they ate a filling breakfast. No need to rush themselves, after all.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please R&R  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**:** Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter took so long… I didn't really mean for that to happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he ate his miso soup with eggplant. It was already morning and the group had decided to eat some breakfast, before they continued to read the book.

Kakashi wasn't necessarily surprised by his future counterpart's actions. If he had lost Minato-sensei, Rin, Obito, and Kushina-neechan all at once like that... He shook his head rapidly at the thought. No, this won't happen again. He will save all of them... No matter what.

"Kakashi? Are you okay? You've been staring down at your food for a while..." said Kushina, concerned. She wouldn't say it now, but she saw several instances where Kakashi"s eyes would darken in thought when he heard something tragic. She hoped that he wasn't already thinking of betraying the Third.

Kakashi looked up at her, "Yes, I'm fine." he looked around the kitchen, "It seems that we're all finished eating breakfast... Why don't we go and read some more of the book?"

Kushina glanced at Minato who had heard the exchange. Seeing him nod with agreement, she gestured for the others to get up and go to the next room. After they did so, Kushina grabbed the book. "Will it be okay if I read this chapter?" she asked eying the rest.

They shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, it's okay. Go on."

She cleared her throat.

**Kakashi stared up at his superior, eyes condescending. "How is he able to do that?"**

**Danzo glanced at the ANBU agent, face set in an emotionless scowl. "That boy's name is Kinoe and how he is able to use that jutsu is of none concern to you. Now you are supposed to give me your report of the Sandaime's meeting with you."**

Rin looked confused. "What are they talking about? Who is this Kinoe and why is Kakashi so shocked?"

Tsunade frowned in thought, "Good question. But we need to read the rest to find out."

**Kakashi gritted his teeth, but stopped with his questioning nonetheless. No use trying to manipulate information out of a man who was paranoid enough as it is. "Okay, fine. The Sandaime only called me over to keep tabs on me. He wanted to see if I was okay from all the things that had happened when the Kyuubi attacked."**

**Danzo nodded, contemplating. "The old fool is just wasting his and your time. He should be more concerned with the village's affairs. Not the mental stability of a tool."**

Kushina sqawked in offense. "How DARE he?! Kakashi is not a _tool! _He actually had the nerve to say that?"

Kakashi looked surprised at her comment, "It's alright, Kushina-san. I am just a tool that is used for the betterment of Konoha. There is no need for the Hokage to worry about me."

Minato gritted his teeth in frustration. "That isn't right though! You are not a tool, Kakashi! You are a human being with emotions and you aren't a tool that should be thrown away!"

Everyone else made noises of agreement, looking at Kakashi heatedly. Daring him to disagree with them.

Kakashi just shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

**Kakashi nodded in agreement. "I also share that opinion, but the Hokage hasn't quite grasped that concept... Just another piece of evidence that points to Hiruzen being inadequate."**

**Danzo made a noise of approval, "It's good that you know your place, Kakashi... Anyhow, you must go. You have a lot of preparations to do before you can carry out your mission."**

**Kakashi's eyes widened. "Wait, do you mean-?!"**

**Danzo nodded, eyes glinting in anticipation. "Yes, you are to kill the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, in two days time. You are dismissed."**

Kushina's voice faltered at the last two sentences, eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh no, Kakashi..."

Minato rubbed his eyes, "You have got to be kidding... Kakashi is going to kill the Hokage?"

Obito shook his head violently to the side, "No, no, no! Kakashi wouldn't do that! He's too loyal to the village to be able to _kill _the Third!"

Kakashi's reaction was unbidden, but expected. He felt horror at betraying the Hokage like that, but... _'He took everything form me. Minato-sensei and Kushina-neechan are _dead_ because that man woul__dn't let me help them. It's his fault that I'm alone again!'_

"Kakashi?"

He looked up startled, "Yes, Rin?"

She looked at him, concerned. "You've been quiet ever since we stopped reading... Are you okay?"

Kakashi looked at the others who heard Rin's question, they were staring at him in concern and worry. He also noticed that Tsunade's eyes held another emotion that he could not quite name. "No, I'm fine. Just surprised that I'm actually going to be attempting to assassinate the Third... I just can't believe it."

Jiraiya shot him a sympathetic look, "You're confused and still mourning the loss of Minato and Kushina... You can't be expected to be thinking clearly, especially with what future self has gone through."

Kakashi nodded, before motioning for Kushina to continue. "Well go on. I want to hear what happens next."

**Kakashi nodded, respectively. He used shunshin to get back into the village without being noticed, before he started to roof jump as transportation to get back to his apartment. While he traveled through the slums, he caught a glimpse of the Will of Fire memoriam that stood next to the cemetery...  
**

_**Flashback**_

_**Kakashi stared at the memoriam, gaze melancholic. 'Minato-sensei... Kushina-neechan... **_

_**It had been at least two months since the Kyuubi attacked and the village's restoration was going better than expected. Kakashi came there so he could just have a quiet moment to mourn the loss that he felt deep in his soul.**_

_**He was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt a presence behind him. Turning completely around, Kakashi was surprised to see the form of Shimura Danzo. **_

_**Danzo nodded, "You are Hatake Kakashi, correct?"  
**_

_**Kakashi nodded, "Lord Danzo..."**_

_**"Come and work under me. What do you say?"**_

_**"But... I was Minato-sensei's..."**_

_**"Lord Fourth, the one who recruited you into the ANBU is no longer with us."**_

Minato's eyes widened. "Wait... I was the one that recruited Kakashi into the ANBU?!"

Tsunade mulled that over, "Hm, I wonder why? Kakashi _is _only fourteen in the future..."

_**Kakashi looked down at the declaration, fists clenching.**_

_**"If you stay where you are, you will end up working directly under the Third who will reassume his position." Danzo paused there, looking directly into Kakashi's eyes. "It was his foolhardy ideal of peace that dragged the war on and drove Obito and Rin to their deaths."**_

Obito and Rin looked up, rage clear in their eyes. "He's using our deaths against Kakashi?! How dare he!"

Kakashi tilted his head to the side. "Well you have to admit that it was a good way to get me on his side..."

Everything looked over at him, disbelief coloring their features. At this, Kakashi simply shrugged. "Well it is. My mental state was fragile at the time, making it so that it was easier for Danzo to manipulate me to betray the Hokage. Nothing more, nothing less."

Minato sighed, "Kakashi, that isn't the way you should look at this... He's using you for his own nefarious purposes, it's unforgivable."

Kakashi shrugged again. It wasn't his job to make them see things from his point of view, anyway.

_**Kakashi bit his lip under his mask, "But..."**_

_**Danzo kept on talking as if he didn't hear Kakashi at all. "Furthermore, on the night of the Kyuubi's rampage, you were not able to join the fight because of Lord Third's orders... Isn't that why Yondaime-sama lost his life?"**_

_**Kakashi looked down again, picturing Minato-sensei's smile in his mind. The images in his mind rampaged. Minato buying Kakashi some ramen from Ichiraku's, Minato smiling with a slight blush on his cheeks as he felt Kushina-neechan's belly when she was pregnant with Naruto, Minato patting his head in praise after he successfully executed a new technique...**_

Minato looked over at Kakashi. Was he really _that _precious to Kakashi?

**_Danzo seeing Kakashi's face falter, said, "I don't want to believe that he planned this to return to power... But the future of the Konoha cannot be entrusted to someone like him." _**

**_End Flashback_**

**"Senpai!"**

**Kakashi stopped, slightly startled by the interruption of his thoughts. He looked over, seeing Neko a.k.a. Uzuki Yugao rooftop hopping towards him. Kakashi nodded his head in greeting, eyes raking over her figure to see if she was injured in any way. Seeing nothing, Kakashi rewarded himself a sigh of relief.**

**Yugao stopped about 2 feet away from him, before she took off her ANBU mask, motioning for him to do the same. He did so after a few moments of contemplating. "Yugao, it's good to see you again."**

**She nodded, smiling slightly. "It's to see you again, senpai. I was worried that you might've drowned yourself in sorrow by now... I felt that a visit was in order."**

**Kakashi nodded, "I'm... Fine. It's just that I lost so many people that were important to me in such a short time... Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei, Kushina-neechan... It's my fault they died."**

Jraiya shook his head, "That isn't right. I don't know how Obito and Rin died, but I know for a fact that the deaths of Minato and Kushina were not your fault, Kakashi."

The others agreed vehemently at that, making Kakashi feel just a little bit of hope. Just a little bit, though.

**Yugao scoffed, "Senpai, Yondaime-sama and Lady Kushina died to save the village. That was their sacrifice, so you certainly didn't kill them! Obito and Rin weren't your fault either!"**

**Kakashi sighed, "Yes they were. Obito died because I was convinced that the mission was more important than Rin's life... If I hadn't wasted any time, then Obito wouldn't have had to die pushing me out of the way of that rock."**

**"It was a cave in that killed him and you know it! Obito... Obito wouldn't want you you to blame yourself, either!"**

Obito nodded at Yugao's words. "Exactly! If I died saving you, then that was my choice! So stop blaming yourself you bastard!"

Kakashi looked at him shocked, before he looked down at the floor again. Obito...

**Kakashi looked down, biting his lip. "But, you can't deny that I was the one that killed Rin."**

**Yugao gazed at him sadly, "It was suicide, senpai... You know that."**

Rin's eyes widened in horror. "Suicide?! Wha, why would kill myself? Especially when Kakashi needed me the most...?"

The adults grieved in silence. Another innocent child that was killed by the horrors of the life of the ninja.

Obito ran a hand through his hair, "Rin..."

Kakashi stayed quiet.

**Kakashi looked up, angrily. "I know that Yugao! But, I was the one that used the chidori! I was the one that had my hand sticking through her chest, while we were surrounded by the Mist ANBU agents! I was the one that killed her... And everyone else agrees."**

Rin looked horrified at Kakashi's confession, "Kakashi, killed me...? With a chidori? W-What is that?"

Obito snarled in pure, unadulterated fury. "WHY YOU-!" he pounced on Kakashi, fists swinging too fast to see.

But, through all that... Kakashi could only think of one thing: _'Future Kakashi was right... I did kill Rin.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"OBITO!" yelled Minato. He ran up to them, separating Obito from Kakashi, taking a few swings as a result. "Obito, stop it!"

Obito looked up at his sensei, "Why?! He killed Rin! He even said so, sensei!"

Tsunade twitched in irritation, she walked up to Obito. "Do you really believe that Kakashi killed Rin?"

Obito nodded heatedly, glaring at Kakashi, "Yes, of course I do! He even admitted it himself!"

Tsunade sighed, casually punching Obito in the face. He yelped in pain, surprise coloring his features. "Wha...?"

Minato looked a bit alarmed at Tsunade's actions, but he said nothing. Obito needed to learn how he couldn't just fly into a blinding rage after hearing something disturbing. He needed to get all the facts first.

Tsunade looked down at Obito. "Didn't you hear what Yugao said? She said that Rin committed suicide. Now, Kakashi is convinced that he killed you, Rin, Minato, and Kushina. You said so yourself that he didn't kill you and you also agreed about Minato and Kushina. So why is this so different?"

Obito looked down a bit before thinking, "Well... Kakashi said that he killed Rin by putting a chidori, whatever that is, inside Rin's chest. So, I guess that's why I freaked out on him..."

Tsunade nodded, "Exactly. Now Yugao said that she committed suicide and then Kakashi said that he used some kind of jutsu, from the sounds of it, to kill her. We need to collect more information to see what really happened. Which means that you shouldn't be flying off the handle and attacking Kakashi as if that revelation didn't disturb him!"

Obito looked shocked, before nodding, he looked at Kakashi apologetically. "I'm sorry, Kakashi. I shouldn't have done what I did... Especially since your future self sounded really torn up about it."

Kakashi stood up, rubbing his cheek. "It's fine. There was no harm done." he said, almost mechanically.

Obito frowned, opening his mouth to say something before he was interrupted by Rin. "Kakashi... I don't know exactly what happened, but I know that you didn't kill me. You just aren't capable of doing something like that." She glanced at Kushina, "Kushina-san, please read a little bit more. I want to find out exactly what happened."

Kushina nodded a little, eying Obito, just in case he started hitting Kakashi again.

**Yugao's eyes narrowed. "Senpai... You told me all about that night that Rin died. She jumped in front of your chidori, therefore she killed herself. Nothing more, nothing less!"**

Rin's eyes widened. "W-Why would I do that? Killing myself by using Kakashi? How terrible was I in the future?!"

Jiraiya tapped his finger against his chin, I don't know... But that sounds a little bit fishy. Like why did Rin do that in the first place?"

Obito and Kakashi stayed silent during the exchange.

**Kakashi stared down at his feet, eyes looking tired. "I understand why she did it, Yugao... But, it was by my hand that she died. Even if she was the one to jump in front of me. Imagine, Yugao... A girl who was beautiful inside and out-**

Rin blushed at this part.

**-killed herself because I let something so terrible happen to her that she didn't want to live anymore." Kakashi stared up at the sky, oranges, pinks, and purples mingling in the sunset sky. This was always Rin's favorite time of day...**

**Yugao looked sad, thinking, _'If only she didn't do that... Then Senpai would have something to live for... I hate you, Nohara Rin. Even in death you cause him sadness.'_**

Rin flinched at Yugao's words.

Obito looked on angrily, "Why would she say that?! Rin is so kind and caring!"

Kushina gazed at him sadly, "You forget about what she did, Obito-kun. It seems that Kakashi is the most torn up about her death because she was his last living teammate and he feels like he killed her. And that Yugao girl sounds like she really cares about him too."

Obito gritted his teeth, having heard Rin wince at Kushina's words.

Tsunade was about to say something when she noticed something. The screen that was in the middle of the room had words on it. She looked at the others, "Look, the screen has some words for us."

Minato looked on curiously, reading the words aloud. "Here is a picture of Yugao and Kakashi before this conversation occurred. Use the remote control to press yes or no if you'd like to see it."

Jiraiya grabbed the control off the table, "Well might as well say yes." he said, as he pressed yes.

The screen revealed two people, Yugao and Kakashi. It was a beautiful picture, you can easily tell that the they both cared about each other very dearly. The Yugao girl had shoulder-length purple hair with deep, brown eyes. She wore her ANBU uniform, with spandex shorts instead of regular shinobi pants. She was smiling in the picture, her arm wrapped around Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi looked happy as well. He wore a red scarf around his neck, his face mask was also on, but you could tell that he was smiling behind it. He was also wearing his ANBU uniform and a hand was wrapped around Yugao's waist. But, what really shocked them was that both of Kakashi's eyes were revealed... And he had a sharingan.

Obito looked on, wary. "How did Kakashi get a sharingan?!"

The others shrugged, just as surprised as Obito was. Rin tilted her head in thought. "I have no idea, but don't the look so happy together?"

The others smiled and agreed. Yes they did. It seemed that this Yugao girl was good for Kakashi after all.

**Kakashi sighed, smiling slightly at Yugao. "Well I have to go, Yugao. I'll see you around?"**

**Yugao sighed before smiling a little bit sadly at her senpai. "Of course! I have to go anyway. I'm going to visit Hayate and see if he'll train with me."**

**Kakashi nodded, before he set out. He was originally going back to his apartment, but he wanted to pay a visit to the Hokage Tower first...**

Minato looked worried, "He's not going to go ahead and try to assassinate the Third already, is he?"

Tsunade shook her head, "No. Kakashi is smart, so he wouldn't attempt to do that. Especially, if it was at the Hokage Tower where there will be hundreds of ninja roaming about."

**Kakashi had seen something weird when he was going to report to Danzo about his and the Sandaime's message. There was a very young Root member there who thought that he was an intruder. So, he was attacked. But, the boy used a wood style jutsu... A technique that died with the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama.**

Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed. "There was a Root member who used a wood style? But, that can't be... Nobody but Grandfather could use it."

Jiraiya frowned, "Was there any descendants that could've inherited it?"

She shook her head, "No, he was the only one capable of using it. And I'm the only one alive in my clan so far..."

_**'Maybe if I go to the library in the tower, I'll be able to find out if there was anyone else that could use that technique...'**_

**Kakashi inched his way through the edge of the library. He looked at the blank wall, assessing. When he found what he was looking for, which was a slightly green mark, Kakashi pressed down on it. With enough pressure, the wall opened, revealing the library. Kakashi stepped into it, switching on his flashlight.**

**He searched around for a few minutes before he found what he was looking for, The Hashirama Chronicles.**

**He opened it, scanning through it. His eyes widened, _'Ah, here it is...'_  
**

**Kakashi read through the book, carefully. _'Senju Hashirama... The leader of the Senju clan of the forest, brought peace and stability to this bloody, war-torn world. He and he alone mastered the Wood style ninjustu...'_**

**Kakashi closed the book. _'No, he isn't the only one... But, how is Tenzo able to use it?'_  
**

**He frantically opened and glanced through the other books, desperately trying to find out the answer. He went through at least five books, until he came upon a manila envelope that was labeled 'Top Secret'.  
**

_**'Top Secret?' **_**He opened the envelope, only to find it was empty. _'Where are the contents?'_**

**"Is this what you're looking for?"  
**

Minato looked up, alarmed. Wait, is that-?!"

Kushina bit her lip, nodding, "Yes, it is..."

**Kakashi looked up, startled. The Sandaime had arrived, throwing him a pack of papers full of writing at him. "Professor!" Kakashi said, quickly bowing down.**

Obito chuckled, nervously. "Yeah, I don't think that would work in this kind of situation, Kakashi."

**The Sandaime waved his hand dismissively. "No, it's alright. I give you permission. Read it."**

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Wait, sensei is actually letting Kakashi look through top secret information?"

Kakashi blew out a puff of air, relieved, but not admitting it.

**Kakashi stood up, "Yes, sir!"  
**

**The Sandaime walked closer to him, "Long ago, The First Hokage, Lord Hashirama... after a death match with Madara... Used the Wood Style to suppress the Nine Tails. After that, there was no one to take over the Wood Style justu... Either the Sharingan, or the Wood Style are necessary to suppress the Nine Tails. In Konoha, there was a time when they researched and tried to revive the First's Wood Style justu.  
**

**"However... Despite the dedicated efforts of many... The tests to transplant Lord Hashirama's cells failed one after another... And the lives that were sacrificed continued to grow."**

Rin covered her mouth in horror, "The Leaf really did this? How horrible..."

Tsunade looked down sadly, "I heard about this before. But, it was years after Grandfather died. Many lives were wasted because of the fear of the Kyuubi and it's power. The only other option was to trust the Uchiha, but that didn't work so out well..."

**"And so, unfortunately, that justu was deemed a forbidden justu and sealed." Hiruzen finished. He looked at Kakashi again, "But, recently, chuunin, genin, and even ANBU have gone missing. Furthermore, what's even more disturbing are incidents where newborn infants have been kidnapped from hamlets surrounding the village."**

Obito looked up, alarmed. "Infants?!"

Kushina's eyebrows furrowed in worry, "I hope that nothing bad has happened to them..."

"Chances are that there has. If shinobi have gone missing, then that might mean that the infants had been taken from the same person, or persons." Kakashi spoke up, frowning in thought.

**Kakashi's eyes widened, "Infants?!"**

**"Of those confirmed, there have been 60 kidnappings." the Sandaime said gravely.**

**Kakashi switched off his flashlight, "Who could have...?!"**

**The Hokage stared down at him, "What I'm about to tell you is hearsay... Someone is continuing the experiments and trying to implant the cells of Lord Hashirama."**

Minato grimaced, "That's bad. If what Sandaime-sama said earlier is significant by any account, then those shinobi and those infants' lives are in grave danger."

Jiraiya pondered, "By any chance, do you think that maybe that Kinoe brat was one of them? Kakashi said that he could use the Wood Style, meaning that he may be a successful experiment..."

"Let's just hope that isn't the case,"said Kushina, darkly.

**Kakashi took a step forward, "But even those rumors are true, why would someone...?"**

**"There are those that want to obtain every justu that exists. Even I have wondered sometimes, if there were only someone that knew the Wood Style... If that were the case, then the Yondaime need not have sacrificed his life..."**

**Kakashi's initial reaction to Minato's title was violent. Mentally only, though. _'Don't say his name! How dare under grade Minato-sensei's sacrifice! He was the one to instigate it...' _**

**Kakashi's outer appearance differed, however, his inner termoil was only evidenced through the slight widening of his eyes. _'But wait... Danzo said that because the Third made me take leave from the fight, that Minato-sensei died. Because I wasn't there...'_  
**

Minato sighed in relief, "Good. You're thinking about the big picture. Kakashi should be able to realize how Danzo was manipulating him."**  
**

**Sandaime tilted his head in thought, "Mind you, this is only hearsay."**

**Kakash bit his lip from behind his mask, he looked up at the Third. "If... If Lord Hashirama's cells really had been implanted into infants..."**

**"Implanting cells into infants is forbidden... And even if someone was doing it, the chances of success would be very low." Hiruzen said, he turned around, facing the door.**

**"However... If... Just if... The first infant who was kidnapped survived... He or she would be ten years old already."**

Tsunade gritted her teeth, It's been ten years since the first infant was kidnapped?! That means that they have been disappearing way before the Kyuubi attack... Why would Danzo have child in Root who was able to use the Wood Style, but didn't use him to stop the Kyuubi from attacking?"

Unbeknownst to everyone else, Kakashi's fists clenched at Tsunade's words. _'He could've saved sensei, but he didn't. Danzo... You better watch your back.'_

**He walked out of the library, his words echoing in Kakashi's mind. Kakashi gritted his teeth, "Ten years old..."**

Kushina looked up from the book. "That's the end of the chapter," she looked around the room, "Who wants to read next?"

Jiraiya extended his hand towards her, "I'll read."

* * *

**A/N: And done! Also, guys, this story is based on the arc, Shadow of the ANBU. But, it also has some elements that are going to be entirely original. Okay?  
**

**R&R**


End file.
